


Girl，girl，girl

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 乔总是变成女孩子想看Jon变成女孩子年龄操作，尝试一下第二人称一步一步打破自己的底线，明明雷性转，打脸太疼了，但还是很爽。撒手人寰。





	

Girl，girl，girl  
想看Jon变成女孩子  
年龄操作，尝试一下第二人称  
一步一步打破自己的底线，明明雷性转，打脸太疼了，但还是很爽。撒手人寰。

01：D-13，J-10  
Jon再次站到你面前，你敏锐的发现刚熟识不久的同伴身上有点不同寻常的变化，你说不上是哪里，但你相信你的直觉，你总是对的。  
为了验证，你尝试着抓过他的肩膀，但对方却因为你的动作痛出眼泪来，而他平常不会这样。即使你戴着手套，你仍然可以感受到你接触的地方与以往不同——那更柔软。  
你迅速地将手撤回，习惯性地抛出“TT”，但只有你明白这不是嫌弃对方的柔弱，而是对你自己的不满。你因为对方湿漉漉的眼睛一时不知如何是好，于是只能皱着眉头，那使你看起来很凶，但你能有什么办法？  
好在Jon与你相处的时间不算短，他已经不会再因为你这样的表现而跳脚，他已经在不知不觉中了解你了，你知道这一点。同样的，你也了解他，所以你不懂为什么Jon看起来这么怪，更加不懂为什么你像往常一样碰他，他却开始掉眼泪。  
你有些不安，但你用你的坏脾气模样掩饰得很好。Jon还在抹眼泪，而你又抛出一个“TT”，你想逃离这个让你不自在的地方，但是你又不能丢下Jon不管——他是你的同伴。  
你深知这一点。  
在过去约摸一分钟的时间里，你已经考虑到了几十种逃离Jon的办法，但你仍然等着Jon自己开口。  
Jon还在哭，你终于皱着眉给高你半个头的他擦眼泪，Jon湿漉漉的眼睛看着你，然后他开始抽抽搭搭地说话。即使儿童声音听起来大多一样，但仍然可以分辨出男声与女声的区别，你微微瞪大了眼睛，听着Jon哭着说他变成了女孩子。  
Jon拽着你越哭越凶，湛蓝的眼睛汹涌得像大海。  
如何安慰一个目前是女孩子的同伴？你想到玛雅。  
如何安慰一个目前是女孩子且年龄小于你的同伴？你不知所措。  
你再次甩出“TT”，踮起脚装作一副老练地样子揽住Jon的脖子往你肩膀上按。Jon顺从你，在你肩膀上嚎啕大哭，你在他耳边轻声安慰，木讷地拍着他的背部。  
你讨厌踮脚。你皱着眉，而你也同样讨厌不会安慰哭泣的女孩子。  
你皱着眉，想着要努力训练超过Jon，同时决定要学习一下父亲是如何做人人爱的哥谭王子，或许你永远都不会用到哄女孩儿的技能，但是……万一呢。  
Jon在你肩膀上哭泣，你在心里暗下决心，但在此之前你明白你目前要做的是什么，安慰Jon，和调查清楚他究竟是怎么变成女孩子的。

02：D-19，J-16  
Jon栽倒在你的怀里，你眼疾手快地接住他，被魔法攻击过的Jon虚弱了那么几分钟，但他很快就恢复过来，同时你目睹了Jon因为身体改变而发出的痛呼，在你怀中硬邦邦的男孩子就缓缓地变成了柔软的女生，Jon还是Jon，但他骨架几乎小了一圈，腰部在你手中不盈一握，甚至是青春期女生还真发育的胸部，他原本宽大的衣服服帖的盖在那上头，你移开视线不去看他，但还是没由来得感到——羞涩。  
你到了这个年龄，已经跟几个女孩子有过什么了，可你无法面对变成这样子的Jon。你不想去找理由，也不愿意去找理由。  
除了Jon受到魔法攻击变成女孩子外，你们今晚的任务已经结束了。罪犯逃之夭夭，但你有线索，来日方长。  
Jon落地后就开始惊呼，红着脸挥手不敢触碰自己的身体，但男孩子时的衣服过于宽大，他现在不得不提着裤子，拼命地拽自己的衣服，撸起袖子，有时候不小心碰到自己身上的女性部位，还会羞耻地哇哇叫着挥手——滑稽极了。  
你看着他羞愤的脸蛋，想起来Jon第一次被魔法变成女孩子时绝望的哭声，对比看来，现在Jon倒是看开很多。你看着Jon提着裤子不敢乱动的模样忍不住笑出声，Jon愤怒地跳过来踩你一脚，你没喊疼，他却蹲了下去，看上去哪里很疼。  
你立刻敛了神色跟着去查看，但你所见，Jon他用双臂捂着自己的头，只露出在黑发下红得似乎要滴出血的耳朵。  
“怎么？”你问。  
Jon在手臂间嘟嘟囔囔，声音模糊地根本听不清他在说什么。但此时你很有耐心——你一向对疑似受伤或者有负面情绪的Jon很有耐心。于是你陪在他身边，直到听清楚Jon在说什么。  
“它……会动……会……跳……”Jon几乎是从牙缝里挤出来，“这……太可怕了……”  
“什么？”你有点不解。  
“我……一动……它也会……动……”Jon支支吾吾，“胸部……疼……”  
你试着忍，但最终还是毫无形象地笑起来，你很少这样笑，屈指可数的几次都是在Jon旁边，你不介意这个。  
Jon红着脸瞪你，湿漉漉的眼睛看起来毫无威力，可你还是屈服了，你解下披风盖在Jon身上，将他扶起来，一手揽着他一手摸出钩爪枪。  
你今年来的训练成果突出，你比男孩子时的Jon高出一个头，到现在，你比变成女孩子时的Jon高更多了，你对此非常满意，甚至有些得意。你抱着Jon在高楼间荡绳索的时候感觉自己仿佛抱着一片轻飘飘的羽毛。你找到你的车，将这片羽毛安置在副驾驶的位置上，而Jon用他湛蓝的眼睛看着你。  
你俯下身，Jon红着脸把自己贴在靠背上，你跟Jon的距离近到可以感受到对方的呼吸，你有些心猿意马，但是很多声音在你脑海中大叫，于是你只是帮他系上安全带，然后开玩笑地问他，“爱上我了？”  
Jon恼羞成怒，皱眉瞪你，“才没有！”  
“那很好。”你不在意，你关上门绕道驾驶座上，Jon吹着自己额前的刘海，也不问你要去哪里。  
你发动车子，当它穿梭在哥谭市的时候，你突然意识到你有点享受这个。享受跟Jon在一起的时光。  
不论Jon是男是女。

03：D-25，J-22  
你并不意外Jon又因为魔法变成女孩子，Jon看起来也坦然许多。你在蝙蝠电脑上敲敲打打，Jon就坐在一旁，身上还套着他自己那身宽宽大大的超人衣服。  
与Jon不同，为了参加慈善晚宴你早已换上西装，用发胶把头发摸到脑袋后面，看上去沉稳许多。  
Jon在你后面的椅子百无聊赖，你通过面前屏幕的反射可以看到他的样子。然后你意识到你需要一个女伴。于是你转头问Jon要不要跟他参加晚会。  
Jon似乎来了精神，眨着眼睛满口答应，于是理所当然的，你不容许他拒绝地给他买你精心挑选的女装，给他戴上假发，穿上高跟。Jon抱怨你，但你并不在意，他不会踩高跟，你就把手臂给他，让他不得不贴着你，挽着你走路。  
你得承认你在欺负Jon，你就是在欺负Jon。你不喜欢跳舞，但还是拉着Jon进舞池，Jon可没跳过这个，他不小心和报复心混合起来，高跟鞋把你精致的高级皮鞋踩得不成样子。Jon气呼呼地，皮笑肉不笑的看你。哦，你可不在意你的皮鞋，你在意的是你恶趣味欺负Jon时所获得的愉悦。  
虽然这使你看起来有些混蛋，可你还是很贴心的，比如偷偷拧断别人偷摸地摸Jon屁股的手。那些糟老头不敢说什么。你冷淡地带Jon离开舞池，举行到一半就开始期盼有什么恶棍来打断着场无聊透顶的晚会。  
Jon跟你想的一样，于是你们私下里咬耳朵说这个举办得有多无聊。  
“现在我希望有什么恶棍出现了。”Jon说，“这双高跟鞋弄得我脚痛，Damian，这都是你的馊主意。”  
“是你说想来晚会的。”  
“我以为是穿西装来。”  
“那就等下次，魔法失效后你变回男身，韦恩家可不缺这种无聊的晚会。”你轻描淡写，脑袋里却开始计划下一次带Jon过来要做什么，不过还能做什么？跳舞，吃饭，一些无聊的交际。  
“那边有几个女生在讨论你。”Jon的超能力还在，他侧着耳朵听了一会儿，“还有我。”  
“是吗？”你其实不太感兴趣，亿万富豪的继承人这点就够吸引人了，你从正式跟随你的父亲出席晚宴时就开始被人议论，你们家的所有人脑袋顶上都顶着耀眼的光环。  
你不难猜测别人在讨论你们什么，女友，未婚妻，都有可能。你开始盯着Jon，他看起来对她们的窃窃私语很感兴趣，脸上的表情也一变再变，最后沉痛地看着你，“你简直太伤人心了，Damian。”  
“TT。”八成又是什么无聊的爱情。  
没有恶棍来拯救你们，你们挨到晚会结束。你们喝了一点酒，而Jon的身上的魔法仍然没什么变化。  
Jon到副驾驶后你为他系上安全带，Jon看着你，突然问你，“有多少女人坐过你的车？”  
你有点不解Jon为什么问这个，你皱着眉，揉乱他的假发跟他说不要他们乱说。Jon还是盯着你，于是你想了想，说，“我是有正常需求的，不会频繁且小心谨慎，否则会有暴露的风险——我可不信你没有过。”  
你是想转移话题，但Jon脸红了。你意识到在你面前这个男生还是一张白纸，你没由来得感觉到尴尬。接下来驶向韦恩庄园的路途中他一直看着窗外，而你时不时地用眼睛瞟他。  
Jon回到庄园后开始恢复男身，他变回去后就看着你，像是你们经历了一场尴尬的对话，他想和好但是不知道方法。  
你叹口气，将领带解开一点问他，“要跟我夜巡吗？”  
你看到Jon点了点头。  
而在夜巡结束后，你终于跟Jon说，“你是第一个坐罗宾车的。”你犹豫着，又加了一句，“或许也会是将来第一个坐我的蝙蝠车的人。”  
Jon眨着眼一时间反应不过来。  
蠢透了。你告诉自己。蠢透了。

04：D-29，J-26  
Jon再被魔法变成女身时已经会学着拿你开心了。这也可能是你们太亲昵的过，但你毫不介意这个，谁会介意恋人的挑逗？  
如果说穿着你宽大的披风在床上跳来跳去算挑逗的话。  
你最开始是冷眼看着这一切的，就像平时一样，但你最终因为Jon故意用傲人胸脯磨蹭你的胳膊而失去那么一点理智。  
你终于忍无可忍试着威胁他，“你知道女人的话是会怀孕的，对不对？”  
于是深知其中含义的Jon就冷静下来，安安静静地躺在床上等待魔法失效。你也获得一点清净，让画笔在纸上舞蹈。  
但这个清静并没有持续很久，你开始觉得太过安静了。你用余光注意瞥到Jon，他躺在你们共同的大床上，身体曲线优美得动人。你放下画笔走到床边，Jon就看着你，用他湛蓝的眼睛。  
Jon脸没什么变化，除了身体骨架变小，女性特征取代男性，声音变得女性化之外。你低下头看了他一会儿，觉得是Jon又不是Jon的感觉非常奇妙。之前Jon也有几次变成女性的经历，但你从来没有像现在这样认真地观察过他。  
Jon被你看得有些脸红，他推了推你，你更近一步时，他却大着胆子吻你。Jon的气息没有变，你愣了一会儿才开始回应他，你的手游移在Jon的身上，听到他的吟哦时已经有了反应，Jon也一样，曼妙的女性身体在你身下扭动，你们气息交织在一起，你甚至有点沉溺于此，但你找回了自己的理智，拉开跟Jon的距离，Jon带着些许水汽的眼睛有些勾人，他不解地看着你。  
“感觉……很好，但是很怪。”你坦诚地回答他。  
Jon眨着朦胧的眼睛点点头，“我也，一样。”  
你们就那样看着彼此，最终你们做的仅仅是一起躺在床上，你搂着柔软的Jon，等待他变回男性。  
“你不会觉得可惜吗？”Jon问你。  
“什么？”  
“就是……我是男的，但你之前一直都……”Jon支支吾吾，“所以机会难得……大概？而且我们或许还可能有……孩子？”  
Jon在你怀里缩成一团，你沉默了一会儿，狠狠地捏着Jon的脸，直到他痛出眼泪，想你第一次见他因为魔法变成女孩子那样。  
“你干什么？！”  
“你在想什么？Jonathan Kent？”你有点生气，因为Jon乱七八糟的想法，或许还有其他的，“我如果想要女人的话，我会跟你在一起吗？”  
你不曾对Jon说过情话，因为你觉得情话太过肉麻，你无法接受，你不擅长表达自己，你更喜欢用行为代替语言，但有时或许，可能，语言的力量会大一点。于是在Jon沉默不语的时候，你终于从喉咙里挤出一句听起来像是表达爱意的情话。  
即使那听起来有些幼稚，霸道。你只说给Jon听。谁都别想知道。  
Jon的回应呢？  
为了避免更加使你不知所措的事情发生，你明智地把一切堵在了Jon的嘴巴里。  
但你知道Jon想说什么。  
你了解Jon。他是你的同伴，挚友，恋人，将来的伴侣。你对他也一样。  
你深爱他。


End file.
